Never Letting You Go
by ILiveInTheDark
Summary: Amy has been lied to and abused by her step dad. Her and her mother move away to Haddonfeild to forget the past. She wants nothing to do with any men or boy, thinking she can't ever trust them again, but what happens when she is targeted by Haddonfield's most wanted? Will she end up dead? If not, what does he want from her? Will Amy be able to trust this ruthless killer?
1. New Neighbors

**::Amy's P.O.V::**

"Are you excited?" my mom asked me as we drove towards our new house. I was pretty excited because when I looked at the picture my mom took of it when she came here earlier to check it out, I could tell it was beautiful. Inside and out.

"Amy, I want you to forget all about what happened. It's in the past. We came here to start a new and better future for ourselves. I don't want you to think about what happened. Okay?"

"I know Mom, but I can't just suddenly erase what happened to me. It's going to take some time." I said.

"I know, I know. " she murmured as she reached over and gave my hand a small squeeze. She took her attention back to driving. I could tell she was still traumatized by the accident as well.

I leaned my head back against the head rest and looked out the window, watching as we passed small houses, gas stations and convient stores. I put in my ear buds and pressed shuffle on my Ipod Touch. The A Team by Ed Sheeran blasted through the buds and my nervousness settled a little, though I still felt it lurking in the pit of my stomach.

My mom and I moved from our little town in Virginia to a place called Haddonfield in Illinois after my mom and dad got a divorce last year. I'm glad my mom left that bastard. It might be a horrible thing to say but all my step dad ever did was sat on his lazy ass and yell at me and my mother 24-7.

At first, he seemed like a really cool guy. He would buy my mom flowers, chocolates and sometimes jewelry every time he visited. He always made her feel like she was a queen and me a princess. He'd take us anywhere we wanted to go. He wasn't cheap or too uptight about money which I absolutely adored about him because my mom deserved to get spoiled as much as possible. We seemed like a perfect family. He loved us and we loved him just as much. Who could ask for more?

They soon got married and he moved in with us. I had everything I ever wanted. A mom and dad.

Our perfect family didn't last long after they got married. After two months with Tom living with us, he became more violent. Yelling cuss words, throwing raging fits for no reason. Sometimes he would get so drunk that if my mom or I did anything to upset him, he'd hit us.

I started to fear him every time he came hom from work. I stayed in my room and listened to him and my mother fighting, which ended up with me hearing loud smacks' and my mother crying for hours in my room because she was too scared to sleep alone with him.

She tried to wait for him to change back into the man we both fell in love with. The one that gave her love and passion and showered her with presents. The one that said he would always protect us from harm.

He never did.

One night he came home late, drunk and mad as hell from being laid off from his job. Mom and I were both dead tired from cooking and cleaning the house so we didn't get slapped. We never heard him stomping up the steps or when he came into my room.

Deep into slumber, I never felt his hand go under my night-gown or into my panties untill it was too late. He had raped me three times that night. The first two times I never felt, even when he took my virginity.

Though the third time I had woken up to him inside me, grunting and groaning wit blood covering my sheets. Long story short, I screamed, Mom woke up, kicked his ass since he couldn't physically fight well for being drunk, he got arrested and we never saw him again after all that caios.

My mom had finally divorced him and he equally agreed to it, but not without screaming obscenities at us. It took all my mom's power not to bust him right in the jaw.

My mom thought it would be for the best if we moved far away and forget about this whole mess. I didn't have any friends so I never objected. Mom found us a two-story home in a place called Haddonfield and thought it was perfect, which it was. I instantly fell in love with it.

Smiling, I closed my eyes and listened to the music that echoed in my mind.

_**And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
But she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line**_

_**And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
Angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
Angels to die. **_

I opened my eyes when the car came to a sudden stop. Grabbing the door handle, I glanced around and noticed we were in a driveway. Not just any driveway, our driveway. I looked at my mom, who was staring through the window shield with a smile on her face. I looked through my window and saw a brick, two-story house standing tall to the October sky. It looked even better than in the photograph.

" We're here," Mom finally said after staring at the house for at least five minutes.

" Yeah, we are," I answered, but I said it more to myself than to her.

" Beautiful isn't it?' she asked me.

" Very, better than our old home."

" I have to agree with that. Come on, let's go."

I opened the passenger door and was instantly met with the smell of the month of October. I inhaled the sweet scent. I always loved Halloween. It was one of my favorite times of the year. It had that unique scent to it when it got close to Halloween. Cinnamon, pine cones, and crunched up leaves.

I looked around the neighborhood. It seemed nice enough. Across the street stood this old-looking house about the same size of my own. It gave an impression that it hasn't been lived in in years. I wonder why, I thought. With some touch up work it could be livable.

Looking closer I noticed the top window curtain of the second floor was pulled back. I stepped closer and saw a flash of white moving away, along with the curtain. I gasped and moved back.

"Somebody was watching me," I whispered, rubbing my shoulder. Why were they watching me? Did I anger them? Were they just nosy? I was hoping they were just nosy and checking out the new neighbors.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see my mother.

"Why don't you check out the inside of the house. I already seen it when I came here earlier. I need to wait for the movers anyway."

"Sure," I answered.

**::Michael's P.O.V::**

"Please, please! I didn't do anything to you, man. Please let me go!" screamed the boy as he coward in the corner away from Michael. Michael smirked from beneath his mask.

_Oh, but you DID you did do something to me. You stole my house from me and made it as your own, boy. Now I'm going to steal your life away from your pathetic body. _

Michael thought as he inched closer to the crying boy. He with every step he took. the tighter his grip got on the large knife he held in his hand.

"Why..why are you doing this!" asked the boy. Michael, ignoring the boy's question, inched closer until he was only but a foot away. Michael tilted his head and took a better look at the helpless boy.

The boy's clothes were torn from being ruthlessly attacked in the house. His face was red and his eyes were and puffy from crying non stop. Blood dripped from his head where Michael had slammed him into a wall which now had a giant hole in it.

Instead of looking like a twenty- two year old that the boy was, he resembled a seven-year old boy wanting its mother.

This didn't faze Michael in the slightest. He was used to people pleading for him to have mercy on them and not to kill him. For him to reconsider about what he was about to do. Giving him excuses like, "I have a daughter!" or "I have a family and a home!". Some even bribed him with money, fancy cars, credit cards, or even said they could make him famous. He didn't care for none of that though. All he wanted is for everyone to leave him at peace. To stay away from him and his home.

Alas, no one bothered to obey his wish even after all the warnings he had given. Even after all the killings he had done in his lifetime. Someone would always be stupid enough to move into his home and this angered him to no end. Why couldn't people take a damn clue! Were they that stupid or were they just suicidal?

_Wouldn't surprise me if they were both, _thought Michael, smirking.

Snapping out of his daze, Michael noticed the boy was slowly attempting to crawl away from him. Michael snapped his head towards the boy, who gasped at his sudden movement.

"No," whimpered the boy as he shook his head. He groaned, trying to crawl away from the psycho with the large butcher knife who noticed him moving away.

Michael turned and stepped towards the boy and lifted him up by the neck. The boy clawed at his calloused hands, trying to get Michael to withhold his death grip around him, but this just made Michael tighten his grip around the boy's neck.

"Stop...please..stop." gurgled the boy. Michael heard a snap and blood started to pour out from the boy's mouth and onto Michael's mask. The boy wasn't dead yet.

Michael dropped his precious knife and slammed the boy into the wall, his head bouncing off it in the process. Michael growled and slammed the boy into the wall again and again and again until the boy's life faded from his eyes. He gave one last scream he could muster before he slumped in Michael grasp and died a death that gave the Devil the shivers. Blood spurted from the boy's body where the nails had impaled his body from the wall.

Michael threw the body in a corner where it fell in a bloody heap. His breathing was ragged , his chest was heaving, and his mask was hot from all the action. Michael tilted his head and admired the dead body like a piece of art work.

_Another job well done for now, Michael_

Michael slipped off his mask and it fell onto the dirty floor. Cold air blew across his face and Michael sighed in relief. He could finally breath again. He let out a shaky breath. He felt exposed without his mask. He felt naked. His mask was like this barrier between his fake emotions and his real ones.

His victims were always terrified of him because they never saw his face, not that he would ever let them. Some tried to rip off his mask in their last moments of life. They always ended up dead.

People were afraid of the unknown and he _was_ the unknown. He _was_ the Boogeyman and everyone was afraid of the Boogeyman.

A door slamming and soft voices made his ears quirk up. His eyes narrowed as he picked up his mask and slipped it back on over his face. He walked through his house untill he got to his old bedroom. His bedroom window had the view of the street, so he could easily detect any unwanted visitors.

Michael peeped through the curtain, making sure he wasn't accidentally seen. Michael saw a car parked across at the house in the driveway. A red Chevrolet.

_New neighbors..._he thought bitterly. He hated new neighbors. They were no good and were always sniffing around in other people's business, causing unwanted gossip to spread around. But as long they stayed away from him, they would end up living a lot longer.

A girl stepped out of the car and looked up at the house. He watched as she stood there for a minute before turning around to face his direction. She couldn't be any older than sixteen. Such a young age to die, but she might have to.

From what he could tell, she had long blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes were probably a blue shade.

_Stay away, little girl _Michael silently warned her.

He watched as the girl walked closer and looked directly into his eyes. He froze for a second before he snarled and backed away from the window. She had seen him! She knows somebody is in this house. This could be bad. Not because he was scared of getting caught, but because a mob might get called up again.

Ever since he killed those teenagers video taping his house back in 2002, an angry mob had tried to burn down his house. Luckly, nothing major burned. Only the one room near the attic was too badly burnt that he couldn't walk inside anymore. He never used it anyway.

They had thought he was dead. What bull shit that is. They should know well enough that nothing and no one could kill the Boogeyman.

He didn't want that to happen again. They might actually succeed in burning it down this time. There was always the option of living in the sewers, but he prefered his home.

This was HIS childhood home and he would do anything to protect it. Even it it meant that he had to take a life. Michael knew what he had to do...

Kill The Girl.

**XxOkay, first chapter is up! This is my first story so no flaming!Xx**

**XxAlso pictures for this story are on my profileXx**

**XxIn my story, Michael's house was never burned down in Halloween: RessurectionXx**

**Xx I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever tells me which horror slasher is in my profile avatar in their reviewXx**

**Tell Me What You Think!**


	2. Side Tracked

**A/N~ **I am so sorry for not updating sooner! My computer got locked on me so I couldn't log on but now I have internet at my house * happy dance*.

I would like to thank **nikkipoison16 **and **forgetmenotflowers **for being the only two who reviewed my story! You guys friggin complete me...that sounded wrong. Hehe... faved me or this story along with any of my followers.

**Disclaimer ~ *Tear* ( I hate doing this) All characters in the Halloween franchise all belong to the talented John Carpenter and the lovely Debra Hill. I only Amy and her family so no take AMY! SHE MINE! **

*Michael throws his knife at my head* Damn boy! Rude much?

*Michael glares* Alright, alright don't get your jump suit twisted in a knot. Amy belongs to Michael too...

*Still Glaring...* ...What now!?...*Michael pints to himself then to Amy who is currently asleep on the bathroom floor*

Fine..Amy only belongs to Michael and only Michael

* * *

**Side Tracked**

That night, I was laying on my stomach surfing on the internet for something to read. My mom and I had just finished with moving most of our stuff into the new house about an hour ago. It was almost midnight so we decided to order us a pizza from Dominoes. Though right after my mom ordered the pizza, she fell into a deep sleep on the couch, snoring the hell out of herself. I guess she was more tired than I was.

I nibbled on the bread part of my pepperoni pizza as I turned off my laptop and sat it on my desk. I was really excited for tomorrow because I get to decorate my room the way I want it. _My room's a pretty decent size, _I thought to myself as I walked around my room holding my pizza. I wonder what I should to it. The walls were a light pink which I hated. Pink is a horrible color for a room. Especially for a girl whose favorite color is black.

" I am definitly painting the walls. Maybe black or a dark purple. Anything but freaking pink. Eww." I mumbled softly taking another bite of my pizza. My bed was a good size to. A Queen size. A little big for me since I am small for my age, but hopefully I'll grow into it.

" I need new comforters too," My duvet was very worn from all the years I have used it. I had it since I was about, ten years so that would make me six when I got it. As soon as I get my new comforter, I'm throwing this one away for good. One reason being that it's really crummy and scratches me when I sleep, and two is that this is what I was wrapped in when I was raped by my step dad. Bastard.

Thinking about made me want to barf. My stomach churned like a tidal wave, making me bend over clutching my stomach. The pizza fell from my hand and landed on the floor. I closed my eyes and tried to rid the sick feeling from my mind. The nausea built up till I thought I needed to run to the bathroom before I ruined my new floor and the pizza, but when I was about to, it went away.

My breath settled from a rapid breathing to just a calm and steady one. I released my stomach and stood up. I walked to my bathroom, flipped on the light, and splashed water on my face.

My face, once heated and sweaty became cooled from the freezing water. I turned off the running water that flowed into the pipe drain. I wiped my face with a towel. I turned around and surveyed the bathroom. It wasn't bad either.

The walls were painted a black which surprised me because if your bedroom is going to be a bright ass pink you might as well having a bathroom to match.

" Gives me one less thing to paint," I mumbled . Anyways, the floor tiles were a dark red which I assumed was a marroonish color. In my opinion, the black and marron looked awesome together. Like ranch dressing and pizza. May not sound good at first, but once you taste it, sparks fly..ok maybe not a fitting example for situation but you get what I mean.

The sink and bathtub were made out of a uh.. umm they looked like they were made of something that I don't know . The color is a silver slash metallic color. Steel maybe.. aluminum? Eh who cares. As long as it works right. It's all good.

I glanced at my bath tub. _Warm bath warm bath warm bath warm...BUBBLES! _A smile crept on my lips. " I have no why, but I have the urge to run me a warm bath filled with lot and lots of bubbles. Muahahahhaha!" I laughed an evil laugh that wasn't so evil. More as stupid at that.

I found a towel and hung it on the metal railing next to the sink. I turned on the faucet, waited for it to be my right temperature, and slipped off my clothes i worn for twelve hours straight. I rolled them in a ball and threw them in the hamper, making the ten feet shot from the bathroom doorway.

I did a fake cheer before slipping into the bubble filled tub. I tensed from the hot water against my skin. I soon got comfortable to the heat and layed back in the tub. I grabbed the bottle for the bubble and poured some in next to the running water. I capped it and sat it back down.

" Nothing like a late night bath," I sighed. The strawberry scented bubbles filled the tub, covering me whole. I sat up and dived into the bubbles, imagining that instead of a pile of bubbles I was diving into, I was diving into the deep blue ocean. I always wanted to see the ocean for real ever since I was five years old.

My teacher showed us a picture of her and her husband at the beach for their wedding vacation. She told us that when she swam with all the fish, she felt like a mermaid swimming with all her little fish friends that protected the sea.

Since then, I wanted to go to the beach with my mom for a vacation of our own. For once, I wanted to be free of the nightmarish memory that will forever be with me like a bad habit. I came up from under the swarm of bubbles. I rinsed the soap from my eyes and leaned back against the end of the tub. I turned off the water when the tub was halfway full.

I closed my eyes letting the steaming water relax my muscles from the hard day of lugging box after box of furniture. How will my new life start out, I thought out of no where. Will I be able to make friends this time? I am and probably will always be a shy girl. I found it extremely hard to make friends when you're as shy as me.

I never was social with other children. I was too scared at what they would say when I did something wrong or stupid. People these day could be so cruel and judgemental at the smallest things. Stuttering, clumsiness, not answering a question right away. Qualities that I sadly undergo when I was nervous or scared.

Contemplating about it now, I guess I could at least TRY to make some friends when I enroll into my new high school in one more day. I hope the kids here are nice. I mean, the kids at my last school were nice, just not make friends material. Suddenly all I saw was blackness. I felt nothing and I saw nothing.

" Hmmm," I mumbled sleepily. I opened my eyes a bit. A stream of light came through the slit. I groaned and opened my eyes fully. I was still in the bathtub but the bubbles were gone and the water was freezing and diluted.

I shivered from the freezing temperature of the water as goosebumps formed on my skin.

" D- Da- Daaaaamn," I chattered loudly. My skin looked like old people skin which I thought was really disgusting. I tried to unplug the drain, but for some reason it wouldn't pop out. I narrowed my eyes as I desperately grabbed the metal chain and pulled as hard as I could. It still didn't come out.

" What- whatever. I- I'm getting o- out of here," I growled. I lifted myself halfway out the tub when I was abruptly pulled back down by a pair strong hands on my shoulders. I screamed when my back collided with the bottom of the ceramic tub.

I was dunked down under the arctic water when one of the hands covered my face and forcefully pushed me under. I gagged as the soapy water filled my mouth and lungs, preventing me from screaming for my mom. The biiter taste of the bath water only heightended my fear of being drowned alive.

_I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die by some maniac. God help me..._

That thought ran through my head a million times as I clawed at my attackers hand needing oxygen. I splashed around in the water, kicking and scratching blindly at my attacker hoping I would hit whoever was doing this to me.

My lungs felt as if they were about to burst like a balloon any second. Shaking my head, I slumped down in the tub, unmoving. If the person thinks I'm dead maybe I can get away from them fast enough to find my mom. He or she rested his hand on my still chest for a second to make sure I was dead before removing it from the water. I inwardly tensed when I felt the large hand next to my breast. I had a feeling the person had a good view of my naked body though at least I had the cover of the dirty water.

When the hand was gone, I jumped up from the water with an ear piercing scream. I climbed from the tub and ran to the corner since whoever the person was attacked me near the doorway. I turned around and gasped at the large silhouette of the person.

He was dressed in a blue or black mechanics suit that clung tightly to his seven foot figure. A pale white mask covered his face from my horrified gaze.. He stared at me from behind that ghost like mask that seemed so simple at a first glance but the image seemed to stay etched inside your mind or my mind for that matter. Unmoving and unnerving was the two words I came up with as I stared into the holes of the mask where the eyes would be. I realized right then that I was naked before him. I yelped and covered myself as much as I could with only my two bare hands. Naked and helpless. What a great way to be confronted by a crazed maniac. I wished I my towel...

Surprisingly he made no moves towards me, nor did he make any kind of sound I couldn't even hear him breathing. He just stood there in front of the bathroom door and cocked his head or the side like a dog would when they didn't understand something. _Cute but deadly, _I thought bitterly. Is he contemplating on how to kill me. I bet he is. Oh goody goody. I was freezing, tired, and had no where to go. I didn't even have a weapon to defend myself with. I was totally going to die by the hands of the masked stranger. First my step dad and now this freak.

He moved towards me nice and slow,. Three steps and he was right before me, blocking any chances of me escaping. I crouched down to my knees in fear. I was intimidated to no end by this masked man. He toward over my 5'2 form with such a height that to me, if he accidentally fell on top of I would be dead.

" Please don't rape me," I begged him. If it was one way to die, I didn't want that one/ Anything but that. What I could see of his eyes, they showed a mild shock before blocking of any kind of human emotion. He shot out a long arms and in cycled it around my waist and pulled me to him. I shivered as the cold \trickled sweat across my still wet skin.

I whimpered softly as he slammed me into his hard chest, my breasts smashing into him when he did so. We were so close that I could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed roughly. My cheeks reddened in embarrassment from the close contact we had between us. I began to hit his chest with my fists trying so desperately for him to let me go so I could get away and run to safety. I wasn't going down without a fight that's for sure.

" Tiny but mighty," I smirked, thinking about the movie Beverly Hill Chihuahua oddly enough as I hit the man more harder than before. He just stood there taking my beating ruthless on his chest. I bet you five friggin bucks this beating wasn't fazing him in the slightest I risked a glance at him and saw amusement twinkling in his eyes. GREATTTT!

I knew I was going to become restless soon. I was exhausted from the lack of sleep I have gotten and the hard work I endured today. I gave him five more good slaps before my body collapsed in his arms. I sucked in a breath when he wrapped both arms around me and lifted me up so I was standing on the edges of his steel toed boots. _Boots? How did they not make any noise when he moved across the bathroom? What! Is he some kind of phantom or somethin? God fuckin forbid if he is._

I fought the urge to fall asleep. I wasn't going to fall asleep so this could be rapist could have his way with me. I already let that happen once, I wasn't about to let that happen again. I waited for him to make the next move but he just stood there. Cold beads of sweat trailed down my face and onto the man's jumpsuit. I knew I wasn't going to be able to resist the urge to sleep for much longer. I was going to whether I liked it or not. I just needed to ask him...

" Please don't hurt me...I don't want that to happen again...not again..." Before I could finish, my eyes finally shut tightly signaling that I had fallen asleep and wasn't going to wake up anytime in the near future. Just my luck...

* * *

Michael waited patiently until all the lights in the house had turned off before making his move. He needed to kill the girl fast before she says anything about the person in the Myers' house. She may not know about him now, but he was certain it wouldn't be long before that changed. Everyone in Haddonfield knew about him and his dark past even the counties that were near Haddonfield knew about him.

He made his way down the stairs and into the dirty basement where the pot hole was. He never knew why there r was a pot hole that lead to the sewers located in his basement but it really did the job of letting him the escape the angry mob eleven years ago. He could have easily taken on the mob with his bare hands even with all the guns and torches they held. He was too weak though from the showdown him and the dark-colored boy had earlier that night.

He had gotten caught in the electrical wires from the cameras that were planted in his home. The girl and boy had gotten away from him but that was by pure luck. He was going to find them again. Sooner or later he would. No one escaped Michael Myers. If they did, he would find them and end there lives for good. He loved it. He loved the way his victims think they had defeated him once and for all.

_How wrong they are _Michael mused coldly

Michael soon found the familiar ladder that led to the middle of the sidewalk. He grasped the cold metal bar in his hand and made his way up the ladder. He lifted the heavy pot hole with inhuman strengh. He carefully placed it aside thankful it didn't make too much noise.

It was nightfall, Michael's favorite time of the day. Night means darkness and he blended into the darkness so easily that it came as a habit. He belonged to the darkness, darkness belonged to him. He had always belonged to the number one fear that people seemed to have. Surprisingly, he was stumped on why. Why were people afraid of the darkness? It couldn't hurt you. It wasn't alive to do that sort of thing.

_However I am..._ he thought darkly to himself as he crouched down to cover the pothole. He paused for a moment, contemplating if he should leave it uncovered. Some unlucky person would happen to not notice the pothole and fall to their death. A soft smirk crept upon his lips, his obscure eyes glistening for a single moment before going completely numb. He suddenly heard a soft sigh come from his near right. He snapped his head to make out an outline of a small child. A girl he presumed the sex.

He made no move to feel the cold steel of his knife blade in his hand for the child could do nothing to harm him. He cocked his head in mere curiosity. What was this child doing alone at this time of the night?

" Hi!" chirped the child happily, moving closer to him. He straightened himself, slowly so he did not frighten the tiny adolescent. He most definitely did not need her to scream resulting in him delaying his nighttime visit to the teen who happen to see him due to idiocy.

When he did not answer, she walked up so that she could see him more clearly. She learned quickly that the strange person towered over her like a giant. His tallness reminded her of her daddy who had not long, lost her when she decided to do some exploring.

" I'm lost, can you help me find my daddy?" she pleaded, hoping the stranger would say yes., though he did not answer making her uneasy if that was even possible. Michael watched as the little girl's face fall with disappointment and fear. He sighed knowing he couldn't just leave her here, alone.

He took one stride toward her. She jumped back, her fear rising from the stranger's unexpected action. Michael reached out his hand to the girl, who only stared at it with apprehension.

_Little Girl, take my hand or I will leave you here where the monsters can get you._

That thought almost made Michael chuckle. Almost. Leaving her where the 'monsters' could get her was so easy, he just about did it. The funny part, half ironic, was that he was a monster. He was a heartless monster that thirsted for that single taste of blood. So why was he risking his chances of being revealed to find this girl's daddy? Michael was stumped on that one too.

Michael was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a warm hand make its way into his large one.

" Thank you," she said timidly.

Once again, Michael cocked his head to the side.

_I have done anything to help her and yet she is already thanking me? How strange._

" Uhh, I think I came from that way," she pointed down the darkened street. " It's too dark for me see where exactly where my home is."

Michael walked at a steady pace, the girl gripping his hand tightly. He thought she would drop an explosion of twenty questions on him. However, she was oddly quiet. He looked down at her, barely able to see her because it had gotten darker.

" Why are you so quiet, mister?" she finally asked the first question Michael waited for. He just looked down at the child who patiently awaited his answer. After a few moments, she guessed he wasn't much of a talker so she started to hum a favorite tune of hers.

" Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I ever seen..."

_Damn that annoying song! _Michael thought angrily as she continued to sing that nuisance of a song. He cursed the person who had the guts to write that song. His older Judith, before her grizzly demise, used to torture him endlessly by singing that song non stop for hours on end. He bawled the hand in a tight first that did not hold the child's delicate hand.

After a few minutes, they finally came across a house with a man standing on the porch with a worried expression on his face. The girl saw him and jerked from Michael's grip and bolted her way up the steps and into here eager daddy's arms. He kissed the top of the girl's head warmingly.

Michael stayed hidden into shadows, watching the scene play out. The girl turned in his direction and waved her gratitude. Her dad muttered something incoherent. Probably asking his daughter who was she waving at. The child replied back and before long, they both went inside the house, not giving a second glance in Michael's direction.

Michael turned on his booted heel and stalked his way towards the teen girl's home, ready to end her life for good.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to give ya'll something for now. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Michael's P.O.V will continue on the next chapter.**

**P.S- Michael is 34 in the story. **

**P.P.S- No one said which horror slasher was in the background of my avatar so no dedication for this chapter! BE THE FIRST ONE TO TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW AND I'LL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU!**

**Bye for now!**

**~ Jade**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N~ GUYS, I AM SO SORRY FOR DOING THIS BUT I AM REWRITING CHAPTER 2 BECUASE I FEEL AS THOUGH IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH. NOTHING MAJOR IS GOING TO CHANGE. I JUST DECIDED TO ADD MORE DETAIL AND PUT MICHEAL'S P.O.V IN IT. **

**I KNOW THIS IS SUCH A FRIGGIN BOTHER TO HAVE TO READ IT AGIN (IF YOU CHOOSE TO DO SO)! IT'S JUST THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN BUGGING ME EVER SINCE I POSTED IT. I HOPE ALL OF YOU WILL FORGIVE ME!**

**LATERZ ~ JADE**


	4. Changed Minds

**A/N~ **Hey guys! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I bet all of you want to throw me in a pit of lions and force me to write more! *Nervouse laugh* Ahem, any who, if you haven't read chapter two then do it before you read this chapter. I re-wrote and re- posted chapter two and this chapter is the continuation of it.

Nothing major changed in the last chapter though. Just go to the part where Michael is starting to drown her and read from there! I hope you enjoy that chapter better than the first version!

Just so you know:

_The Voice In Michael's In Head_

**_Michael's Thoughts_**

**Other**

* * *

After leading the little girl safely home and into her father's awaiting arms, Michael made his way back to the uncovered manhole in the middle of the sidewalk.. He took a peek inside the dark tunnel to see if any passing stranger had accidentally slipped into its starving darkness and to never be seen again.

He walked towards the teen's house, scanning the area not wanting anymore inconveniences to occur. He did not want to lead another lost kid home resulting in him being sidetracked once more from his mission that he was set on completing.

He found himself on the right side of the house which had a window that made a perfect view of the living room. He looked inside and saw a figure sleeping on the couch with a blanket covering it. It was woman presumably in her early thirties.

_**The mother of the girl. Pity she has to wake to find her daughter in a bloody heap on the floor...that is if she doesn't wake when I'm in the middle of doing what I do best**_

Deep down and I do mean deeeeeeeeeep down in his cold heart of his (**A/N: **About the size of a pea XD) , Michael wished that he didn't have to kill the girl. This feeling, as odd to you and him it may seem, is was certainly not new to him at all. He had come across it several he had to kill somebody that did not deserve to be killed by him or anyone else.

Take for instance an unsuspecting passer-by who happened to come across him in his murderous rampage. Of course he would have to kill that person also to from being exposed, but damn that conscious of his to fiery pits of hell.

_Don't do it, Michael..._

Michael stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes narrowing to slits and his hand gripping the butcher's knife he held in his large hand. Speak of the devil he will come...well techniacally in Michael's case it's think of the devil but details, details. Michael stood the second of the back porch. So close yet so far away. Twenty more steps and he could have the girl in his grasp!

Ignoring the voice in his head, Michael made his way up the wooden steps and to the back door. He grabbed the wooden handle and slowly opened it to show a medium-sized kitchen. The scent of pepperoni entered his nostrils. He mechanically scrunched his nose at the smell of human food since his diet consisted of rats or any small rodents he found.

He noticed a pizza box that sat in the middle of the small dining table and what do you know: pepperoni!

He entered the living room, making a mental note to be more quiet in his steps since the mom slept soundly not but four feet in front of him. He glanced at her before he started up the steps and to the second floor. The moment he finished the steps, Michael saw a lone picture hanging on the wall to his right. He stepped forward to take a closer look at it.

It was a picture of the girl in a black, staples dress that went to the middle of thighs. Her blonde hair was tied in a neat ponytail giving the perfect view of her face. A smile was on her lips and her arms were wrapped around the boy's neck He had a bouquet of roses in his hand and the other was around the girl's waist. holding her against him.

_** Is this her boyfriend?** _He asked himself as a frown found its way on his lips.

_Why do you wanna know? Jealous much?_

**_ Why in the hell would I be jealous? _**

_No reason_

Michael saw tiny words scribbled in the corner of the picture.

** My Daughter's Prom Day! :) Look How Cute She Looks!**

Michael took his attention away from the picture to continue his way down the darkened hallway. By what he could see, the hallway had four rooms and then you'd come to a dead-end. He opened the first door to show a bathroom. He narrowed his eyes and went to another door that had a sign on it.

**Amy's Room, Keep Out!**

**Trespasser's Will Be Shot, Survivors Will Be Shot...Again**

Michael cocked his head to the side not in curiosity but in sheer amusement. Did this girl really think that this meaningless sign would keep someone out of her domain? Surely not! Unless it had a power that kept had a force field around the door. Michael highly doubted that.

Michael took a second glance at the sign and found out one thing and pondered about another. The girl's name is Amy.

_**Die Amy Die Amy Die Amy Die Amy Die Amy Die Amy Die Amy Die Amy Die Amy Die Amy...I'm seem to be a little head of myself **_Michael thought jokingly yet with a dark smirk.

The second thing was that could this girl be concealing in her bedroom? It would not surprise him if she was. Michael had a habit of going through his victim's belongings before they met death, especially teenagers.

Michael could easily suspect what the girl hid in her room. Illegal drugs, porn magazines, pills she probably stole from her mother's purse when she wasn't looking. A person's room can tell Michael a lot about the person ignoring the fact he found out how high they could scream.

Michael opened the door to the girl's room. He would rather call her that than her given name since she was going to be dead in a few minutes. He expected to see the girl sleeping soundless in her bed, but was surprised when she wasn't. Her bed was untouched and to his dismay, was filled with wide ranges of stuffed animals. This made Michael want to kill her more quickly. They were all staring at him with emotionless faces.

_Michael, the girl is only a sixteen for god sakes! She hasn't even lived her life yet! Do yourself a favor and turn away and leave!_

Growling lowly, Michael gripped the knife once again as if to give his conscience the finger. He was too close to just simply walk away and forget about killing the girl. It had to be done, even if he did not want to, it had to be done.

Michael saw the bathroom door, walked to it and pushed the door open. The girl was leaning against the edge of the tub, eyes closed and demeanor at peace.

_**Not for long...**_

_Michael! You will regret this! I swear to god you will! Your going to far this time!_

_**That may be so but there's just one small problem that you somehow overlooked**_

_Humor me!_

_**I don't believe in god**_

_You son of a bitch!_

Michael toward over the girl in the porcelain tub. Her naked body was fully exposed to him giving Michael the perfect opportunity to drive his knife into anywhere in her body he pleased.

Michael noticed that the girl was in a wierd position to be fast asleep in the bathtub. She was curled in a tight ball with her hand under her head to keep her from sinking under the water. Black eyes roamed her body and saw tiny bruises. They looked old. Her arms, legs and back were covered in them.

_Looks like she's been abused, eh Michael?_

Still staring down the bruises, Michael had to agree. No one should these many bruise on them unless they were being physically assaulted. She almost had many bruises as he did. Could her mother have down this to her? Why?

Without thinking, he reached down and caressed the girl's back with the rough tips of his dirty fingers. The girl stirred but did not wake.

_Are we having second thoughts?_

Michael snapped his head up, coal eyes smoldering with disgust. No he was not and if he was then they were gone now since his conscience had stupidly interrupted him.

Suddenly, the once asleep girl moved. He froze in his spot behind her. He watched as she sat up in the tub ad stretch her arms oblivious to his presence. He would have prefered to kill her while she was asleep so she didn't endure any pain but now she would have to.

" Hmmm." she mumbled almost inaudibly. She sat up and immediately her body started to shake from the cold air that swept across her wet skin. Michael was close enough that he could see tiny bumps located on her skin. If she turned her head just the slightest, she would be able to see him.

" " D- Da- Daaaaamn," she cursed. Michael usually didn't like it when a girl cursed but with her he liked it coming from her lips. She leaned forward and tugged at something. Michael craned his head to see her trying to unplug the drain. She pulled and pulled but the plug wouldn't budge.

Michael raised his eyebrows. Was this girl literally not strong to pull out a mere plug? He bit his lip in pure shock and amusement. This was funny.

"" What- whatever. I- I'm getting o- out of here," she growled. She was about to lift herself up when an idea popped in Michael's head. Maybe he didn't have to kill her by his knife. He stared longly at the diluted bath water. Besides, using his knife can leave such a large mess.

He put one of his hands on her chest and another over her face and pushed her down beneath the cold water. The girl screamed and struggled hard but she was too weak to overpower Michael's hold. She flailed her arms and legs blindly trying to hit him.

_Michael I beg you, stop this madness at once!_

Like always he ignored the voice in his head and continued to hold the girl down under the water. He could feel her heart bet fast and faster the longer she was kept the freezing water.

He suddenly felt her body go limp. He waited a minute before he took his hands from her now motionless body. Her eyes were closed and no bubbles came from her mouth. His job here was done. The threat had been killed.

_Bastard..._

Letting out a high pitched scream, the girl suddenly jumped from the tub and ran over in the corner of the bathroom, the one farthest from the door in which Michael now blocked with his mammoth form.

She turned herself to see who had unexpectedly and ruthlessly attacked her for no reason. He heard her gasp, not a reaction that was new to him. They always gasped when they first see him. Michael Myers standing in front of them, ready to kill.

He knew when a person hears about him they instantly feel fear ripple though them. However that's nothing compared to the emotions they feel when you come face to face with the most feared serial killer in Haddonfield or maybe even the world.

He heard another gasp from her but she had seen she was completely naked before him. He didn't really care much about that. He just needed to kill her before her mom wakes and finds him here.

She kneeled on the floor, shivering and crying like a child with her arms wrapped protectively around her.

_And that's exactly what she is, Michael. A child! _The voice hissed at him.

Yes, the girl did look more like a twelve year-old than a sixteen year old now that he was much closer to her.

_Does that mean your no-_

_**No, I'm still going to kill her whether you like it or not!**_

He moved towards her cowering from, his movements slow and intentions deadly. Her blue eyes widened in fear and she crouched lower to the floor.

" Please don't rape me," she whispered in a soft voice.

_**Wait..did she just say rape?**_

Michael's eyes widen for a second before he returned his cold stare to the girl. She assumed he was going to rape her? Not even he, the unstoppable boogeyman ( **A/N: **Cocky aint he) could sink down to that level.

_Of course she thinks your going to rape her you idiot! You sneak into her house in the dead of night and attempted to kill her while she's in the bath tub! What did you want her to suspect? That you wanted have a fucking tea party with her stuffed animals?_

Michael stood there rooted on the spot for a good minute. He had her right there and he had done nothing! He felt the outline of the butcher knife in his left back pocket, ready to be used, ready to spill blood, but he never reached for it.

Instead, he reached out an arm and wrapped it around the girl's waist pulling her to him. He lifted her up so her feet were on steel toed parts of his work boots making her taller. Still with the extra three inches of height, Michael towered over the girl.

She started to beat her tiny fists hard against his chest. Michael cocked his head to the side very, very amused with this. This had no affect on him whatsoever. He had been stabbed, shot, burned, electrocuted, ran over, punched, kicked, and bit too many times to be hurt by this girls' punches.

Her cheeks were tinged with a light pink and seemed to grow darker with every punch she aimed at him.

" Tiny but mighty," Michael her heard say and he narrowed his eyes. What was she referring to?

_I could tell you, but the many times you have defied me, I think I'll just keep you wondering._

_**Bastard...**_

_Ohhhh so I'm the bastard now!_

Michael felt the punches lighten their harshness, soon coming to a halt. She fell limp in his arms, her breaths coming out in heavy pants.

_Little one is putting up one hell of a fight, hmmmm Michael?_

_**Not strong enough**_

The girl looked up and peered into his eyes through the holes of his mask. For a split second he thought she could see through the dark holes of the mask and straight to his soul. Her blue eyes silently pleaded for him to let her go. Michael knew he couldn't do that.

" Please don't hurt me...I don't want that to happen again...not again..." her aquatic eyes were covered by her eyelids that fluttered a second. She then collapsed fully in his arms.

_**What did she mean by her last sentence? **_He wondered.

_Michael, go back to what she said earlier. " Please don't rape me," Now go to what she just said, " Please don't hurt me...I don't want that to happen again...not again..."_

_**What does that have to-**_

_Put two and two together, Michael._

Michael blinked rapidly, doing the calculations in his head.

_**She was raped**_

His conscious didn't answer him for it didn't have to. His grip on the girl mechanically got tighter just thinking about someone raping her. Who would do that! He despised rapists to the very core.

He scooped the girl up in his arms and carried her to her bed. Gently laying the girl under the covers, he tucked her in like a mother would a child at night-time.

Michael knew he didn't have it in his heart to kill her. The moonlight peered in through the window, casting glow on the sleeping girl. Her blonde hair was splayed out on her pillow giving her an angelic glow.

Taking one last look at the girl, he made his way down the steps and out the back door.

_This is what you deserve Michael! Knowing that the teenage girl that you were about to kill had been raped! I hope your happy with yourself. I am._

Michael settled there and then that his conscience was a sarcastic bitch that was planning on making his life a living hell from now on.

* * *

**A/N~ **Sooo how did I do? Was it good?Bad?An utter disgrace? Geez I hope not!

The voice inside Michael's head is basically his good side speaking to him since his urge to kill has gotten stronger than ever.

If you have any questions, just put them in your review and I will answer them in the next chapter!

~Jade


	5. To Dream Or Not To Dream

**A/N ~ **Guys, so sorry for not updating! School had really crammed me with homework! I hope you all like this chapter!

_**Monster,  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the window**_

_**~ "Monster" by Meg and Dia**_

"Amy?"

Nothing

"Sweetheart?"

I opened my eyes to see my mom peering over me with a curious and concerned look on her motherly face. Her long, brown hair tickled my face and I sneezed. I glanced around before slowly sitting up and rubbing my eyes to get rid of the crud from around them.

"It's good to see your finally awake. I was getting worried there for a minute." she said with a smile. She walked over and opened the white curtains that hung loosely around my windows. Warm sunlight poured from the transparent glass and lighted my room making everything come to life. I felt an odd warmth around my shoulders. I looked down and noticed I was in nothing but a towel.

Oh shit.

"Mom!" I exclaimed as I pulled my blanket around me. She turned herself around to see my eyes wide while clutching my blanket like it was a life line.

"What!" she gave me confused look until her eyebrows rose with realization. She covered her mouth to try to cover the giggle that erupted from her lips. I glared cold and hard at her giggling form. This was so not funny!

"This is not funny!" I voiced my thought.

"I'm sorry, hon, but this is a little funny. I didn't mean to open the curtains with you naked under there. I didn't even know you slept nude." she said with a smirk. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks.

"I Do Not Sleep Naked." I grounded out.

Who would want to? I would feel too exposed even within the comfort of my bedroom. Especially in my bedroom where I had not thought long ago, that I would be safe. How abruptly that changed.

"Then why did you act like I had embarrassed you?" she said as she tried to peek under my duvet.

"Stop that right now," I snapped slowly inching away from her. "I had forgotten that I fell asleep with my towel on after my bath last night."

"You slept all night in your towel? Right...okay." I huffed and relentlessly uncovered myself. My mom giggled because I was actually telling the truth about the situation.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Is that why you slept in so late? Because you had a late night bath?"

"Partly, yes. I took a bath and accidentally fell asleep in the tub. I remember having a nightmare about a man in a white mask trying to kill me. I fainted and then you woke me up in bed."

"What a scary nightmare to have...tell me something, Amy. How did you end up back in bed if you fell asleep in the bath tub while having that nightmare?" she asked with questioning eyes. I froze for a moment. How did I end up back in my bed? Was...was last night real? No! It couldn't have been!

With trembling hands, I uncovered myself and clutched my towel to my chest. I slipped out of bed and walked to my full length mirror. Mom gave me a frightened look, like when your child knows something that you don't but you know they are about to show something that will scar you for life.

"Amy, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." my mom asked worriedly. She took a small step towards me but I held a finger up to non verbally tell her to wait a minute.

_Please. Please let that horrid nightmare JUST be a nightmare,_

Gripping my towel for dear life one last second, I let it slip from my hands and onto the floor. I stood there in front of my mirror, nude.

"Amy!" I heard my mother exclaim as she ran over to my window to close the curtains.

My eyes raked over my body. I didn't miss an inch of skin. My ugly and scarred skin. How I wished that I had flawless skin like most girls did. Smooth skin that every girl dreamed of having and actually having a chance of having. As for me, my skin would probably never recover from the beatings it got but didn't deserve.

When my eyes landed on the curve of my hip I felt my heart come to a complete stop. There in plain view was a large bruise in a jagged shape of a hand. I never seen that bruise in my life however I wish I did. That bruise was a confirmation of my newly found fear.

That dream, no, that _nightmare_, was real. It had really happened. Just like my rape, it happened.

"I don't ever recall seeing that bruise on you before." my mother stated. I felt her eyes burning into my bruise.

"That's because it ha- hap- happened last night." I replied with hot tears streaming down my face. My mother gasped and ran over to me with her arms outstretched. I collapsed in her arms.

"The dream. It was real. IT WAS REAL! That man... in the mask...he tried to kill me! Mommy he touched me!" I yelled in her chest. I could barely breathe. How could this be happening. Wasn't this supposed be a new start for me? For us?

"Amy, when did this happen? We just moved here for god sakes!"

I sniffled, "You..you don't believe me?"

"Of course I believe you sweetie! I just can't believe that my little girl was almost killed by some maniac! I thought Haddonfield was going to be different.." her blue eye trailed down to my hip. "I suppose no where is truly safe anymore."

I sat up and wrapped the towel around myself. My mom got up too, but her legs were shaking a little. She didn't say a word as she walked out of my room and down the stairs. I could practically hear the determination in her stride. I wonder what she's doing.

I straightened myself before I went over to my dresser and pulled out my clothes for the day. After a few minutes of trying to match different clothes for a decent outfit, I decided on a black t-shirt that read "Keep Calm And Love Werewolfs." I had a fascination with wolfs. They were so beautiful but were fierce and very protective of each other. at the same time. I used to dream that I would someday get to run side by side with a pack of wolfs.

I picked out a pair of faded jeans with holes ripped at the knees. I can tell you now that I did not buy them that way. My clumsy self put the holes there when I tripped down the steps of my last home. I had to get seven stitches on my left arm because I landed on a rusty steel nail. Not a memory that I would happily reminiscence on.

I stripped myself from my towel and dawned on a black sports bra since I hate real bras. They make my boobs seem bigger than they actually are. Also, real bras are uncomfortable. I would rather be able to breathe than to show of my womanly assets.

"Psshhh, I wish I had some 'womanly assets'. My boobs are too tiny to show off and my curves deserve an F for big fat failure." I muttered as I dressed for the day. I put on some deodorant under my arms.

When I went to put on my jeans, the hem of them grazed the bruise that occupied most of my hip and I winced in agony. Jolts of pain shot through the right side of my body. I quickly slipped my jeans over my hips and zipped them up, ignoring the pain as I did so.

I took a breath. That really hurt. I remember the man grabbing me with his arm to keep me from running but I never felt his hand press hard into my side. Well, not hard enough to create a bruise that size. He must really have a strong ass grip.

I shuttered at the thought of the man holding me against him. The way he stared at me though the holes of that mask, so cold...so...emotionless. It was like he had no emotion at all. It seemed as if he was dead yet alive at the same time.

_What did you expect! He's a maniac that tried to kill you!_

Kill...

Kill...

Kill...

I sat on my bed, absidmindedly slipping on my black, worn-ou converses as I thought hard. He did try to kill me. Luckily I got away but he still had me cornered in the bathroom. He literally had me _right_ there and strangely, he did nothing. Absolutely nothing. What kind of a maniac was he? Maybe he just likes to scare teenage girls out of their wits.

"If he did he sure scared the hell out of me."

I picked up my brush and ran it through my blonde hair. I wrestled with it for about fifteen minutes until it looked decent enough. I sat my brush down and headed down the steps towards the living room. My mom was leaning against the window with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, Mom." I greeted softly. She turned to me with a small smile on her lips.

"I called the police station a few minutes ago. They are sending a few police officers to question you about the attack." she said.

"Mom, you didn't have to do that. I mean, it's over. Whoever did it is probably long gone by now. They won't be able to catch him." I answered.

"I don't care, Amy. You are my daughter and I'll be damned if I will let another man touch you. Oh god, how could I possibly let this happen again? What kind of mother am I?" she started to cry. I walked over and hugged her tightly. I didn't like it when my mom cried. She used to cry in her sleep when she slept beside me in my bed when she was too scared to sleep in her own bedroom. My mom was a strong-willed woman before Tom entered our lives. I had watched my mom slowly deteriorate from that strong-willed woman who raised me into a fearing shell that had to seek comfort in her own daughter's presence.

"Please don't cry, Mom. Everything is going be alright. I'll talk to the police and then we'll go back to trying to rebuild our life. Okay?"

She looked at me before laughing weakly. She kissed my forehead lightly. Suddenly we heard a couple of doors slam shut from outside. We peeked from the window and saw two police cars sitting in front of our house.

"Come on, let's go talk to them." my mom motioned for me to follow her outside. I walked behind her as we made it at the edge of our driveway. Three officers, two males and one female, walked up to us.

"Ma'am, I am officer Grady. The station got a call from this address saying that your daughter was attacked by a man in a mask, am I correct?" asked one of the male officers. He was short and fat with a balding head and small beady black eyes. Or maybe they were brown? He sort of reminded me of an evil Santa Clause for some reason.

"Yes, sir, I did. This is my daughter Amy. She was the one who was attacked." she introduced me with her hands on my shoulders. I smiled slightly at the officers. The fat one smiled coldly showing off his crooked teeth. The other two smiled warmly at me from behind him. Thank god they had good-looking teeth. I noticed how they glanced at the abandoned house from across the street. The man glared hard at it while the woman bit her lip nervously. I was about to look also when I was interrupted.

"Amy, why don't we go inside and you can tell us about what happened. Hmm?" the other male officer suggested. Good god he was sexy. He had short black hair and the most hypnotizing green eyes I had ever seen. His skin was an olive color that glowed in the sunlight. Not to mention his voice was a baritone that sent shivers down my spine. But it made no matter how cute he was. I didn't care if he was an office of the law. I didn't trust him.

"Yes, sir." I answered softly, shuffling my feet from his piercing gaze.

Everyone followed me into the house and into the living room. Me, my mom, along with the three officers were totally oblivious to the man in the white mask as he watched us from the second story window of his home.

Michael watched as the two police cars rolled into the girl's driveway. Two males and one female climbed out from the vehicles. They spoke to each other for a moment before the girl and her mother walked from the house to meet the officers.

_**You're in trouble now, Mikey Boy **_taunted the voice in Michael's head.

Michael gritted his teeth but did not reply to the voice's antics. He watched as the overweight officer spoke with the girl. He could take on a couple of officers that dared to step a foot in his home. A mob of angry citizens, however, Michael might not be so lucky. They won't be able to kill him. He knew that. But his house was an easier target. Get rid of his home and he'll have nowhere to go...except the sewers.

He noticed that the other two officers who were not speaking to the girl were looking at his house. The man had a look of pure hatred while the woman had a look of pure fear. He smirked as the officer who seemed to have a hatred for his home or him speak with the girl.

From here, Michael could see a blush form on her cheeks as the black-haired officer continued to talk to her. She shuffled her feet as her mouth moved. A sign of nervousness. Michael did not like the way he looked at Amy. He knew that look. The officer was up to no good. He looked at Amy as if she was a piece of meat and he was a starving wolf.

_Stay Away From Her _he growled in his head. He gripped the butcher's knife in his hand tightly before releasing and then repeating the pattern again.

**Someone's Jealous...**

_I am not jealous _Michael argued as he watched the group disperse into the house and out from his view.

_**Oh...sure...you totally act like your not jelo-**_

_Shut up you ignoring piece of shit! I am tired of your mouth! If I had a choice, I would rather cut my own tongue out then to listen to one more of your sarcastic remarks!_

**...**_** I think Amy should kick your ass...**_

Michael once again ignored the comment but he couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the little girl being physically able to kick his ass. Now that would be a sight to see. Myers' gets his ass kicked by a little blond girl. If that were to happen, he might as well kill himself.

Michael was about to step away from the window when another car pulled into the girl's driveway. Only this time the car was not a police issued vehicle. It was a beige Volkswagen that looked as if it was in bad car wreck. Curious, Michael stepped closer to get a good look at the person driving the car.

The person was obviously male from what Michael could see. He was hunched over when he reached into his car ( If you can call it that) and grabbed a long pole from the passenger's seat. He used the pole as leverage to straighten himself up. A cane. The man had to be an elder by the way he had a slight limp to his step.

The man slammed the car door shut. He stared up at the girl's house before he turned to Michael's direction. Michael got a perfect view of the older man's face. He could feel anger in him rise to the point where he thought he would explode. How dare _HE_ come back _HERE_! Didn't he know he could no longer fight him? Yes, he knew all about Michael. He studied him, manipulated him and tried to kill him on multiple occasions.

Michael thought he was long gone, finally settling down and forgetting about the past. Of course he wouldn't. Michael was his obsession. As long Michael still roamed the streets of Haddonfield freely, he would never rest. Michael could feel the man's cold blue eyes pierce into his house.

_Are you sure your up for another fight, old man? I think your body and mind has have enough, don't you think?_

_**He's going to make this a lot worse then needs be.**_

_Of course he is. _

Michael left the girl alone, He wasn't going to kill her...not after what he found out last night. The girl had been through enough. What does he get for it? He get's the cops called on him and better yet, _HE_ shows up. This was going be a long day. Michael turned and headed downstairs and down towards the sewers. He needed to kill something.

* * *

**A/N~** Alright, I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to update as fast a possible since it has been over a month since I updated. I know Michael is OOC a little bit but eh, oh well. That's why it's called FANfiction.

For the fat police officer, I pictured him as Walter from Jeff Dunham. I bet you all are like, "What?! Walter!"

I can't help it. He's so cute. So just picture him for the fat police officer!

**Please read and Review!**

**~Jade**


	6. Unwanted Arrival

We all entered my house, my mom trailing closely behind me. She's been clinging close to me and I think she will be this way for a while. I couldn't imagine how it would feel to know that your daughter was nearly raped in her own room while you slept obviously down stairs. I wasn't angry at her. How could I? I know it wasn't her fault. She's a very sound sleeper and that night was probably the most relaxing sleep she's gotten in months.

However, the way she would give me these looks, that plainly told me she felt on going guilt eating at her every time she looked at me. My heart dropped, and I feel like crying a river when she isn't able to look directly into my eyes.

I sat down on the couch and my mom right beside me. The older officer took a seat in the leather chair that my mom bought on Ebay two months ago. I never understood why she bought it. It looked like something you might find in your grandparent's attic.

The other two officers didn't bother to sit. They both stood near the windows. The man would glance out it. For being so ridiculously handsome, it looked as if he has some issues he needed to take care of.

"So, Amy, can you give us some more insight on what happened last night. I want to hear the details directly from you if that's alright with you, Mrs. Lampton " said Officer Grady with a glance towards my mother who had her mouth open, ready to answer for me.

" Oh, umm okay. Well, I was in my room, taking a bath-"

"What time was that? Sorry for interrupting you." Officer Grady asked, taking a note pad and a black pen out of his pocket.

"That's fine. About 9:30," I waited until he had written that information down before continuing. However, I was not able too since a loud knock at the front door.

"You expecting any visitors?" asked Officer Grady. I shook my head along with Mom. We just moved here for. We hadn't had any time to make any friends. Who could be at the door?

" Shit, Edward." said Mr. Sexy to Officer Grady as he glared at the window. The woman peeked out also and her flawless tan face paled.

"What?"

"It's Loomis."

" Loomis? What the hell is he doing here? I told them to keep this low-key until we get this sorted out!" hissed Officer Grady.

" Excuse me, but who is this Loomis guy?" asked my mom trying to see through the window.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest, huffed and walked over to Officer Grady to whisper something in his ear, something inaudible to me and Mom. Really? Is no one going to answer us?

" He's a nosy little twit that needs to stay the hell out of other people's business." grumbled Mr. Sexy. Wow, I really need to get to his name. I can't just go and call him 'Mr. Sexy' whenever I need to use his name.

Another knock, this time more urgent.

"I know you're in there Edward!" yelled a man's voice. That must be Loomis. He sounded old, his voice laced with an edge to it that I couldn't describe. It made me want to run away from him. A fear that casted down onto me like when that masked man attempted to kill me, but for some reason, it was different. It had a wickedness to it.

"What does he want? Aren't you gonna let him in?" I asked skeptically, glancing at the door as it moved with every hard pound that it endured.

"He wants to speak with you, Amy, and no we are not going to let that crazy ass old man into this house." Mr. Sexy answered.

" Is he paparazzi or something?" asked Mom with a raised eyebrow. The woman officer scuffed loudly before rapidly shaking her head.

"We wish he was paparazzi. He's a doctor that practically stalks us every time we get a case which doesn't happen a lot anymore."

"Anymore?"

" Nevermind, Ally," she waved me off.

" Amy." I corrected her with a a glare. She raised her eyebrows like she was silently telling me she didn't give two shits. Okay, I thought all of them were nice. Not snotty like this woman was starting to act like. God, I hate snotty people.

Suddenly, the front door burst open to reveal another old guy with silvery hair that was slicked back and blue eyes that seemed to grow darker when he surveyed all the eyes that were now focused intently on him. He leaned on a wooden cane that looked to have words craved into it.

" Loomis, I told you to stay out of it!" yelled Officer Grady as put a hand on his weapon that layed on his waist. My eyebrows shot up. He wasn't planning on using that thing was he? Was this guy really that psycho that he needed to be taken down by the force of a bullet?

" Hey, hey, hold on here! Now you can't just barge into my house like you own the place, Mister!" snapped my mother as she marched her way to stand in front of the old man who held his hands up to show he meant no harm.

" Please, Madam, I never meant to intrude, but this is rather important," replied the old man gently.

" Important my ass, Samuel! You just wanted to hear what Amy has to say about being attacked by Myers!"

The woman cop and Officer Grady stared at Mr. Sexy with eyes wide and mouths in firm lines. I could tell that he was not supposed to say that.

" You know who did this? Why aren't you out looking for him!" I said, waving my hands frantically in the air.

" Amy, we not entirely sure that it is him or not. We need more proof," explained Officer Grady.

" More proof? What proof do you need! She lives right across from that psycho's murder mansion and was attacked by a tall man wearing a white mask! I don't know about you two idiots, but I have a gut feeling that it was Michael Myers who has come to get his revenge by almost killing this poor girl!" yelled Mr. Sexy. I took a step back. Wow, his face was all red like a pomergranite...gross suckers.

" Never say that monstrosities' name again if you know what good for the sake of everyone in this house!" snapped Loomis fiercly.

I just stood there, unable to understand what exactly they were talking about. Two days into a new town and we were becoming the new big headlines to hit Haddonfield. Have they never had someone attack before? They acted as if this was completely new to them and in a way, very special.

"I'm going to ask a question and I better not be pushed off again, alright? Who is Michael Myers? Was that the man who attacked Amy last night?" rambled off my mom quickly. Loomis narrowed his eyes when she said the man's name after he told the officer that not to repeat the name again.

" No one," said the female officer sending yet another glare at the old man. There were a lot og glares being sent across this room.

" They need to know." stated Loomis with an evil glint in his eyes. This man really gave the creeps and really, I didn't blame myself for saying that about everyone guy I have come across. After both incidents I think I was entitled to say that.

" When the welfare of my daughter is being threatened then yes, we do need to know. Now." my mom shot hotly.

Officer Grady glanced at the two younger officers who just shook their heads. The woman sat down, waiting for someone to start the story or whatever. Mr. Sexy thrusted his arms out in front of him as if to say 'go ahead'.

So now everyone was seated apart from the Loomis who was leaning on his cane. No one spoke or even dared to move and the tension around us grew with every passing second.

" His name was Michael Myers..." Loomis started.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, short chapter. Michael's past will be explained next chapter and he will make a apearance also. How do you like Dr. Loomis, huh? I agree, I hate him too, but what's a Michael Myers story without Dr. Loomis?


	7. The Man Behind The Mask

**A/N~ **I am so sorry that it took me so long to update my story. I know how much my little minions wanted me to update Never Letting You Go. I wanted to so much, but truthfully, I have no idea where this story is going. I am completely clueless. However, I am not going to abandon this story just because my creative juice s not flowing at the moment, nor will I give my story up to someone else. I WILL continue this story and finish it!

Now most of my little minions know that Michael is certainly not thirty-two. He is actually, I think, fifty-five? Close to that age? Oh, well. I have created a timeline for this story and the events that occurred in Michael's past. It is NOT like the original back story and whatnot. I need to try to fit his past with his age. I know some of you are like, 'He's a pedophile! She's only sixteen!'. I can only say that you need to get used to the ages because I'm sticking with them! Besides, do you want a fifty-five year old Michael or a thirty-two year old Michael? Think about it...

Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who has the patience to put up with me and my slow updates. :9 Now on with the show!

_**Yeah, cause he's back  
He's the man behind the mask  
And he's out of control  
He's back  
The man behind the mask  
And he crawled out of his hole**_

_**Oh, if you see him comin'**_  
_**Get away if you can**_  
_**Just keep on runnin'**_  
_**Run as fast as you can**_  
_**He's a dangerous, dangerous man**_

_**~Alice Cooper "The Man Behind The Mask"**_

* * *

**~The Man Behind The Mask~**

**::Amy's P.O.V::**

I wanted answers. Why did that masked man attack me of all people. I haven't done anything wrong, have I? Had he come to punish me like my step father had? Was he just some crazy lunatic searching the streets at night for some weak and defencless girl to call them his victem? Did god think I do not deserve a happy life beside my mother and so he's making my life a living hell before he finishes me off? He was supposed to protect me right? Protect the innocent from evil?

_Your not innnocent anymore! Your step dad took that away from you!_

That's right. That was totally right. He took that one, precious thing away from me with my knowing and now, I was like everyone else. Used and forgotten. Used by my step dad and forgotten by God. He didn't love me anymore. I was scum to him. Something that you would flick off the bottom of your shoe.

Sitting on the couch, I began to feel dirty, and wanting to take a hot shower. A shower...not a bath. No...never a bath. I will never take a bath again. If I fell asleep in the shower, most likely I would slip and bust my butt. I almost scuffed. Another bruise to add to my collection. Good thing my bruises were starting to fade away on my arms. You'd have to be extremely observant to notice the fading marks on my arms.

My mind then drifted to the man.

Tall.

Dark.

Masked.

Crazy.

Souless.

Scary.

Dangerous.

I described him in the best way I could. The list seemed to get everything right on the spot about the man. He was all those things and probably alot more. Hopefully I wouldn't see him again to figure what those other characteristics are. Hopefully the cops would catch him and then I can be safe again.

Hopefully...

I heard Dr. Loomis mention a name. What was it? Mike Mower...No. Michael Moyer...still no. Michael...Michael Myers! That was it! That's the name! Was he the one that attacked me last night?

"Who is Michael Myers?" I asked Dr. Loomis, whose face instantly went dark. My mother gave a glance at me, then to Loomis who made no moves to answer me.

"Aren't you going to answer her?" questioned my mother with a You-Better-Answer-My-Daughter-Before-I-Strangle-Th e-Words-Out-Of-You look on her delicate features. With a shake of his semi-bald head, Dr. Loomis snapped out of his daze. My mom gave me knowing wink.

He loosened his shirt collar before replying.

* * *

**::Michael's P.O.V::**

Michael creeped along the bushes and shrubs of Lampkin Lane. He needed to release his anger on something before he went crazy and goes on a killing spree killing everything in his sight. Normally he wouldn't do his killing during the daylight, but the urge to kill was too strong.

_**You're already crazy, Mikey Boy. Haven't you figured that out yet?**_

_Now is not the time._

**_Do you really have to kill?_**

_Yes. _

**_Can't you find something el-_**

_-No._

He snapped at his conscience. He was too busy looking for someone to be his play toy. He saw a bunch of children playing in Mrs. Ryley's back yard. They laughed as they ran after one another, oblivious to the figure that lurked behind the big Oak tree that Mr. Ryley planted when they first moved into the house.

He never really went after children. They were harmless and could be easily dealt with. There was no need to end their lives. He watched as Mrs. Ryley came out of the screen door with a blonde haired girl trailing behind her. The girl had her long, blonde hair tied up in a school girl fashion, two pony tails on the side of her head. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight that surrounded her. Michael recognized her as the little girl that he had helped find her way back home.

"Look who's here, guys!" exclaimed Mrs. Ryley playfully. The children froze before looking over to see the pig tailed girl clutching her worn out doll tightly in her hand as she bit her lower lip.

They all frowned, Michael noted. Mrs. Ryley grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her over the where the other children were. He noticed the reluctance in the girl's eyes. It was as if the girl did not want to be here...or near the other children.

_Strange..._Michael thought with a narrow of his eyes. Why did he even care?

_**Very.**_

That was the first time that his conscious willingly agreed with Michael. That caused for Michael to further investigate.

_**A Detective now, are we? **_

_Shut it._

"Play nice, now!" warned Mrs. Ryley, oblivious the odd stares that the children gave the new arrival. She left to go back into the house. Not a word was said as the children continued to stare at the blonde haired girl. That was until a black haired boy spoke up first.

"What are _you _doing here?" he hissed in a manner that caused Michael to grip his knife.

"I...I was invited." she whispered.

"By who?" he asked with his arms folded in front of him.

"Your mom," she replied. The children started to laugh humorlessly.

"You're not welcomed here, freak." said a brunette who was sucking on a bright red lollipop rather sloppily. She smirked before popping the sucker back into her mouth with a loud 'pop'. She smacked her lips in triumph when a stray tear fell from the blue eyes of the pig tailed child.

"Look, she's crying! How pathetic!" exclaimed the boy from before. The others, the followers of the group, laughed along with the two head bullies. No sympathetic look was sent towards the pig tailed girl, who now, had fresh, hot tears running down her porcelain face.

Michael was beyond furious. How could they treat her so poorly when she had done absolutely nothing to them? Flashbacks of when Michael was but a child flashed in his mind. The curses that were thrown at him day after day from his older deceased sister played back. The torment that he had to endure endlessly throughout his childhood by the older kids of his school and neighborhood raged violently in swirls in his brain. He gripped his knife so hard that he made a hand imprint in the black rubber covering of the handle.

_**Teach them a lesson, Michael. Don't kill them...teach them.**_

"Freak, freak, freak, freak..." They chanted, beginning to set out in a circle around the helpless girl.

"Please...please stop. I..just..want to..play." she begged, but to no effect. The chant grew louder, however still out of hearing range of the mother who was still inside of the house.

"You're a freak of nature, Anna Banna! Look even your doll looks like a something you pull out of the garbage!" snickered the boy.

Michael snapped out of it and silently observed the scene before him, contemplating on what he should do for a sweet revenge on these bullies. He smirked slightly when an idea popped into his head. His conscious gave a deep rumble of a laugh in reply to Michael's plan.

Michael slowly and steadily, crouched down in a catcher's position in a baseball game. He ignored the taunts the bullies echoed only a few feet away from him. He moved ever so slightly to the over grown shrub making sure not to be seen from the front or the back. When he found a comfortable position, he rustled the branches of the shrub. The kids all grew silent, turning their head towards where he was.

_**Come here you little pricks...**_

Michael knew his conscious was against violence, but that was towards the innocent. These kids were anything but and needed to be taught a lesson or two about picking on someone who did not deserve that kind of treatment.

_Patience..._

"What's that?" asked a girl follower of the group. Some shrugged while others replied with a low, "I don't know."

"I'll check it out." said the raven haired boy. He was suddenly gripped by his shoulder from behind and swirled around to face the lollipop sucker.

_**That's not the only thing she'll be good at sucking...**_

_Quite!_

"You mean _we'll _go," she hissed at him before stomping towards where Michael was. She threw the stick from the candy onto the ground in her wake, the boy trailing behind her. If he had his mask off, anyone could notice the evil glint sparkling in the swirls of darkness in Michael's eyes as the duo walked closer until they were standing in mere reach of him.

"It's probably a cat or something," the girl suggested, hand on hip. They put both their hands out to move the evergreen's bush branches out of the way. The moment their fingers touched the dark green leaves, two large hands popped out from beneath the bush and grabbed each child's ankle.

Both children screamed as they fell onto the ground, a pain shooting from their feet up to their backs. Michael slowly started to drag them towards the bushes' dark under brush. The other children started to scream and run in a frantic motion towards the house one by screaming one. Michael jerked the two kids roughly back. They tumbled backwards and knocked into one another simoutamelesly.

Two shaking bodies scrambled to their feet, almost falling flat heir faces. There was only one child left standing in the middle of the backyard.

Little Pigtails.

She stood rooted on the spot, staring at the bush. For some reason, she felt unafraid of the mysterious bush who grabbed Toby's and Gracy's feet. She walked to the bush, still staring intently. She waited to be ambushed by a hand, but it never came. Curious, she got on her hands and knees and crawled under the bush, ignoring the pain that her knees and hands had to endure. She gasped when her eyes landed on the large masked figure crouching before her. It was the same man who had saved her from the monsters! He had helped her with the mean kids!

She smiled up at him. Without a seconds thought, she crawled up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Michael froze, not used to the close contact of another person, especially a little child. Usually, he would push her away. However, she deserved all the kindness she could get. So he let her hug him.

"Thank you," she whispered. She slid down and crawled away, clutching her doll all the while. He watched her run back into the house, where he assumed the little pricks were crying about a monster hid under the bush.

_**Another job well done, Mikey Boy.**_

_Don't you ever go away?_

_**No...**_

Michael stood up. He urge to kill was slowly dispersing in his head. With one last glance, he walked towards his home, his thoughts lingering on a blonde haired and starry eyed teenager whom he had intentions on visiting.

* * *

**::Amy's P.O.V::**

"Michael Myers...I heard of him. Isn't he the one who murdered his older sister on Halloween night a while back?" asked my mother. Dr. Loomis nodded his head. Murdered his _sister_? Who could do that?

"Yes, he did. I was his Doctor for ten years." he informed us. My eyes widened at this information. He was the doctor of a murderer...and he's standing in my house? Wow...that's a lot to take in.

"A doctor? You mean like a psychiatrist?" I questioned. Dr. Loomis shrugged his shoulders.

"Something like that. Michael came to me when he was only just a child. Six years old. At first, he was very... talkative, responsive. Always answered my questions and made friends with some of the other children. Then one day, something...changed. Michael became less...responsive. He didn't speak. Barely ate. Never played with the other children. The only thing he ever did was make masks in his cell. He wore them constantly, except when he took his daily shower. "

"The...man...he wore a white mask." I commented lightly.

"We know, that's why. A tall man wearing a pure white mask dressed in a mechanics suit, am I right?" I nodded m head, having trouble with swallowing at the moment.

"He's the one after my daughter?"

"We have reason to believe so. Michael was believed to be dead, but I know he's still alive. He's still here, wreaking havoc in Haddonfield. Your daughter almost lost her life last night by him. You are a very lucky girl, Amy." he gave me a nod and I smile slightly in reply.

"How did he manage to break out of the Sanitarium?" I asked becoming interested in the subject of Michael Myers.

Loomis took a deep breath, glanced at the three officers, and then finally replied, " I was driving to the Sanitarium with a fellow nurse. We had orders to move Michael, though I was reluctant in doing so. When we arrived, we saw all the patients were wondering on the grounds and I told the nurse to stay in the car while I checked to see what the problem was. While I did so, Michael attacked the nurse, stole the car and drove all the way to Haddonfield."

"What happened next?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"The bastard went after his younger sister who was adopted by the Strodes," snapped Mr. Sexy.

Officer Grady held up a wrinkled hand at Mr. Sexy, "Trey, calm yourself, son." he commanded.

"He waited until it got near Halloween, and then he went after her. Stalker her and her friends before he killed all of them, except for her. He had saved her for last. Chased her up the stairs of her house and relentlessly attacked her. She would have died, too, if it wasn't for Dr. Loomis. He shot him six times, resulting in Michael falling off a ten foot balcony." said the woman officer.

"And he still survived!" exclaimed my mother in shock.

How could someone possibly live after being shot six times? Maybe he wore a bullet proof vest? That doesn't explain how he could survived that fall. He had to be the luckiest man on earth to have survive all that.

"That didn't stop him. No...he tracked her down to the hospital and killed everyone that stood in his path. Dr. Loomis knew Michael would go after her and he tracked him down." she continued.

"Yes, Michael is very hard to track, but I have been around him long enough to know his strategies. I took the sheriff back then and we found Michael. The sheriff died, leaving me and the Strode girl to fend for ourselves. I managed to get her in a room and lock the door. Michael, angry, barged through the door, breaking it into a million pieces. I put Laurie in the corner. She got the gun that she lifted from the sheriff and shot Michael in the eyes, blinding him in the process. Heavens...the boy still fought to kill his sister," Dr. Loomis shook his head.

"Did she die...his sister?" I hope she didn't. I mean, I wouldn't want my older brother, if I had one, making my death a life goal. Killing all my friends and then coming after me.

"No, we had an idea. The room were in was a boiler room with oxygen tanks. I, on the other side of the room, opened the tank, creating a hissing sound. Michael thought that Laurie was where I was and walked to me, then Laurie copied the routine. We did this for a minutes making Michael become incredibly irritated. I commanded Laurie to go. She did, and I took out my lighter and sett the room on fire. I only got my face burnt. Michael...well his body was never recovered."

"He didn't die, did he? He survived." I stated.

"Yes. He lived in his childhood home," said Loomis as he pointed his cane towards the direction of the abandon house. " We never found him, so everyone assumed he was dead. I knew better. I waited. I waited for Michael to kill again. In 2002, a group of college kids decided to make a live web show on channel called Danger Tainment. They locked themselves inside the Myers' home. Michael killed them one by one except a boy and girl. They electrocuted him. When the police searched the house though, no body was recovered."

My mouth fell open.

"He survived that too?" I asked, mouth still wide open.

"That what we suspected. We searched and searched and came out empty handed. Myers was no where to be found. We gave up." said Mr. Sexy.

"Some police officers..." I muttered under my breath. Mr. Sexy gave me an icy glare that sent chills throughout my body. I quickly rubbed the upcoming goose bumps off my arms.

"That didn't stop the town from taking the law into their own hands," piped up the woman.

"What do you mean?" my mother asked wearily.

"The town was furious that Myers had escaped again. They wanted nothing to do with him so they formed a mob and tried to burn down his home."

"They didn't do such a very good job," I said with a raised eyebrow. Officer Douglas chuckled.

"We stopped them. I didn't want those people to start a fire in the neighborhood. They only burnt out the attic." Mr. Sexy said, his voice deeper than before.

"That's where the story ends there. We haven't heard anything about Myers since then other than a few killings that happened whenever someone wanted to be a tough guy and investigate the Myers home," said the woman.

"Until now, at least." Dr. Loomis walked to me. "Amy, you are a very lucky g-"

"Samuel, your car!" screamed Officer Grady who had been peeking out the window. I jumped along with my mother and the other woman. Everyone hurried outside, me being last. When we got down the driveway, my heart stopped when I saw the car covered in layers of blood. Animal body parts were scattered everywhere on the old vehicle. My mother pulled me to her and layed her head on mine. I began to shake, the smell of rust and salt making me lightheaded.

"Who would do such a thing! Poor dog." wept my mother. Was that even a dog?

"Stupid rotten teenagers!" growled Officer Grady.

"It wasn't teenagers, Paul," said Loomis calmly.

"Then who was it then?"

"This..." Loomis gestured towards his car, "...is his warning." he said as he pointed to the Myers house.

"Warning? Warning of what?" I asked fearfully.

Loomis looked at me.

"Death."

* * *

**A/N~ **Uh oh. Looks like Michael means business! Lol. I hope that part with Michael and the little *ahem* "pricks" wasn't too OOC. I had a dream about this happening to me so I had to put this in the story. I will put up the timeline in the next chapter. Oh, and I am going through and editing my chapters so if I update the story and no chapter was added, I'm going through and editing things. I know I missed stuff when Loomis was explaining Michael's past. I did that on purpose. :)

P.S~ Michael will kill off a character in the next chapter. The first reviewer to guess who it is will get the next chapter dedicated to them. :)


	8. Red Flag

**A/N~** I, LiveInTheDark, do hereby dedicate this chapter to **SayMyGoodbye2, VampireSiren, and breannaprieson1990 **for guessing the correct answers to who dies. I know I said I would dedicate this chapter to the three of these amazing people, but you will find out why I did that in the story.

**Disclaimer: **The book mentioned in this chapter belongs to Darynda Jones. I am making no profit whatsoever, not that I ever wanted to.

_**I know you don't believe it  
But I said it and I still mean it  
When you heard what I told you  
When you get worried I'll be your soldier**_

_**My aim is so true I wanna show you  
I'll try forever  
I'm never gonna say surrender**_

_**~ Gavin Degraw "Soldier"**_

* * *

** ~Red Flag~ **

**::Amy's P.O.V::**

I layed curled up on the living room couch with a blanket wrapped tightly around me. I had my reading glasses on so I could read my book I had gotten two months ago at a yard sale. I know, cheap right? The cover was cool to look at and the summary on the back held a deep description about what the book had in store for the reader. I got it, but secretly, the cover was the thing that did it for me.

Dr. Loomis had gone to his home to get something, though I wasn't entirely sure what it was. He commanded Officer Grady and Officer Cambell, the woman officer who I had come to despise, to take watch outside the house in case _he_ decided to show up again. The fact that someone could be so determined to end someone's life was gut wrenching.

"Amy, what do want for dinner?" yelled my mom from the kitchen. I thought about it for a moment, ignoring the creepy stare I was getting from who I had to call Trey on his behalf.

"Do we have all the stuff to make tacos?" I asked hopefully. Officer Tate chuckled under his breath making me send a small glare at him. What was funny about me wanting some Mexican food for dinner?

"Maybe," my mother teased as she peeked her face around the corner "Is that what you want?" I nodded my head rapidly when I felt a jolt in my stomach form from hunger. I hadn't ate anything since yesterday; the slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Can you fix it for me, please?" I asked. She smiled and nodded then looked at Officer Tate.

"Would you like some dinner, Officer Tate?" He shook his head.

"I'm on duty, ma'am, but thank you for the kind offer." he replied politely. I had the urge to smirk at his answer.

_Good, more for me._

"I'm going to ask the other two if they would like some dinner. Be right back," she said.

I was about to say she shouldn't go outside alone, but she was out the door before I could utter a single word. I didn't want to be alone with Officer Tate ( the only reason I'm calling him that is because I want to be on his good side). I trusted him as much as a person could trust a cop. Would have trusted him more if he wasn't a man. I wasn't sexist. Just paste events have me walking on egg shells around the male gender, officer of the law or not.

"What are you reading?" a voice asked me from across the room.

"A book." I replied curtly without looking up at him.

"I know that, but what is is called." he pushed on. I gritted my teeth.

"First Grave To The Right by Darynda Jones,"

"What is it about?"

My mother was going to have to call the dentist to fix my shattered teeth is he kept trying to make a conversation with me. All I wanted is to curl up and read as I inhaled the delicious scent of beefy tacos...if my mother ever returned.

"A woman named Charley Davidson has to solve cases as a private investigator, but she's also a grim reaper. She's a portal to heaven and she shines brightly letting the deceased know who she is." I said in a monotone voice hoping he would get the drift to leave me alone.

"That sounds interesting." he commented lightly, slowly walking to where she sat. She froze when he sat next to her. Right now she wanted to run to her mother or even the woman officer. Anyone of the female gender.

"Yeah, it is." I murmured.

_Go away, go away, go away, go away!_

"You like reading?"

"Yes."

"What genre?"

"Everything."

"Is there something wrong?" he asked me with a worried expression on his tanned face once he saw my eyebrows knit together in subtle irritation. I almost raised an eyebrow at his concern for me.

"There's nothing wrong so please leave me alone." I said with hard stare. Just then my mother walked back in the house. I could have jumped for joy now that I wasn't alone with Officer Tate anymore.

"They both said no," she said with a shake of her head. "You know I need to thank you for everything you're doing. I know there's a lot more things that you could be doing other protecting us tonight." she gave him a grateful smile.

"It's my job. Just doing what I do."

"I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me." she said before disappearing into the kitchen to fix my tacos. My mouth started to water just thinking about the beefy filled tortilla topped with lettuce and shredded cheese.

Officer Tate stared at me with his green eyes. I shifted my body so that I was pressed against the couch arm as far as I could go. There was only three feet separating us.

Then I heard a muffled voice coming from the back pocket of Officer Tate's uniform. I watched him reach a hand behind him and pull out a small black walkie-talkie and push a red button on the side.

"This is Officer Tate, over." he said in an official voice. A few seconds passed before a circuit of static sounded and a male voice was heard.

"We need you outside to patrol the streets in front of the house." the male, which I figured was Officer Grady, informed Officer Tate.

"10-4 on that. I'll be out there in a minute,"

"You have to go." I stated happily.

"Yeah, I'm going to go up and down the streets in the police cruiser in case we see old Myers."

He was gone in less than a second for which I seriously was thankful for. He creeped me out...along with all the male population that lived on this earth. There was something about him that sent me on edge, to keep my guard up and protect myself.

His green eyes were so dangerously hypnotizing and full of emotion, noticeably when we were talking about that Michael Myers. His eyes grew darker and darker as the details were fastly spilled. I was caught off guard by all that had happened because of this man who wore the ghostly mask.

The smell of smoky beef wavered in the room and my stomach growled loudly in my stomach. I hoped Mom didn't hear that.

"I heard that." she laughed from the kitchen.

Nevermind then. I forgot my mother could read my mind...

I sat my book down on the coffee table along with my reading glasses and walked up stairs to my room to grab a towel. I needed a good hot shower to relax me before I eat. I picked a fluffy blue towel from the drawer and entered my bathroom. I stopped in the middle of the room when the memories came flooding back to me all of a sudden. My eyes traveled to the corner of room which the man had trapped me only hours before.

I moved towards it and I thought I felt a rapid temperature change when I moved closer to the exact spot I was standing. I dropped my towel onto the tiled floor and waved my hands into the air like some conductor at an orchestra...just not as enthusiastic. I wasn't sure of the feeling that I was starting to feel. It was dark. Not light vs dark, but dark as in evil. Demonic. Unatural.

You know that feeling you get when you enter a supposedly haunted house. A dark aura that seemed to surround the whole place like an ocean surrounding a ship in the middle of the sea. That the person who had died there was still there, lurking around corners and watching your every move. That's what I was feeling. It was so weird and so freaking me out that I picked up my towel and went over to my shower. I turned on the faucet and waited until the water turned to a comfortable temperature. I placed my towel on the rack. I slipped off my clothes and formed a ball out of them. I aimed at my dirty clothes basket and threw the clothes into the basket. When the water had steam rising, I took that as my cue to climb in.

The water felt so rejuvenating. My back was pelted with each ball of hot water that slid down my body. Steam surrounded me, clouding my vision. I liked it. I liked the warmth enveloping me. I reached and picked up my citrus scented shampoo before I cleaned my hair and rinsed. I washed my body with my body wash and rinsed myself. The fruity smell of my shampoo and the creamy smell of my body wash slowly mixed together as I bowed my head. I stayed in the shower for a few more minutes.

I turned off the water and instantly my teeth began to chatter as the cool air hit my bare skin. I hurriedly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me tightly. I walked into my room and pulled out a black tank top that said, 'I Love Severus Snape...Always.' in sparkly green letters and some grey sweats. I put on my clothes and ran a brush through my damp blonde hair. After, I put it up with a scrunchie.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to be met with sight of taco ingredients staring me directly in the face.

"Looks great, Mom." I said as I kissed her cheek. I hopped on a stool at the island bar and began to fix my taco. I filled the soft tortilla with the spicy beefy filling then topped it off with lettuce and cheese. I bit into it and moaned in satisfaction. For a moment, I forgot that there was a psycho after me.

"Where did Officer Tate go?" she asked me while she fixed her beefy goodness.

"He got a call to go patrol the streets." I answered with my mouth full. She nodded.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine." I replied fully understanding her question.

She glanced down at counter, biting her lower lip. I stopped eating to stare at the conflicted expression on her face.

"I said I was fine, Mom. I mean that."

She smiled at the counter as if it had spoken to her instead of me.

"I know, but this was suppose to be our get away. A place where we could finally live freely without anyone breathing down our backs. That man has ruined everything." her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"They will get him. Don't worry. They know what they are doing." I tried to be reassuring even though something in the back of my head said otherwise. I pushed that away. They will get him. Then we can finally live our lives.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry however I am still am a mom so it's pretty much my job to worry."

"Of course it is."

* * *

**::Michael's P.O.V::**

Michael stalked down his stairs, knife in hand and ready to kill. He moved to the basement until he came across the sewer pipe. He put the large butcher knife in the front pocket of his mechanics suit before he climbed down the ladder that lead to the sewage tunnels.

His eyes grew accustomed to the darkness as he naturally walked easily down the damp tunnel. Michael knew these tunnels like the back of his scarred hand. These tunnels provided safe cover and a good get away when he needed to hide from the cops or anyone else.

He found the ladder he was looking for and climbed up the ladder. He lifted up the drain cover. He slid it across the pavement as quietly as he could. He climbed out the hole and covered it up. He stood and he made his way towards the girl's house. He was going to kill Loomis. That old man was going to get in his way and make his life a living hell and all because of that girl who he had so kindly spared.

_**You knew what she had been through, Michael.**_

Oh, he knew that very well. She had been beaten and...raped. He never considered such vile acts. Strange to say, they were below him, even with all the things he did to all of his victims. To take advantage on a woman and use her for one's sick pleasure was revolting.

Yes, he was a killer.

Yes, he held no remorse for those he had killed in his past.

Yes, he loved what he did was never going to stop.

But never would he rape a woman no matter what she had done. No one deserved that. They should give himself some credit. He gave them instant death. So much better than to go through the pain of being violated by someone against your will. To be trapped and helpless beneath a body while they pleasured themselves.

To think that had happened to that young girl sent a wave of anger though him. To imagine her beneath a man who was taking advantage of her. He saw himself thrusting his knife into the skull of the man. He would twist and turn the knife, push it deeper and deeper until he saw the tip of knife protruding on the other side of his head. He would throw his useless body aside and then go after the girl. To know what he would do then was a mystery to Michael.

_**You would protect her**_

_Protect? I only protect myself. No one else._

_**Keep telling yourself that. You may be a killer, Michael, but you still have a heart. Even though its very ,very, small.**_

_I do not have a heart. That died with a part of me a long time ago._

He stalked down the streets unnoticed. He made sure to stay away from the lamp-posts that lit the empty streets. His mask, as sentimental as it was to him, was also a hell to wear. Anytime there was light and it hit him in the right spot, his mask became a beacon, reflecting the light and made his white mask stand out even more. Still, he would go unseen by people who would be ten feet away from him.

Suddenly, a police car came around the corner and immediately stopped. Michael froze, hoping he wasn't caught so suddenly. The car stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and a figure got out of the car. He recognized the person as the male officer who was standing outside the girl's home earlier that day. The one who he wanted to stay away from the p.

Michael's bloodthirst was running high. He needed to kill something and he knew exactly would be his first victim. The officer murmured something into the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, tonight seems to be pretty quiet. I haven't seen any signs of Myers. Either he's hiding in his home or I haven't found him yet. I'm going to look around for a bit before returning."

_You haven't found me, but I certainly have found you, boy._

Michael watched as the officer walk towards him, yet he oblivious to the seven-foot figure watching him from eight feet away. The officer grabbed his flashlight from his belt and flicked it on. Michael figured he would let the officer see him while off-guard of his presence.

The officer shone the light and swept it across the bushes. Then he shown the light directly in his direction. He stared directly into the light and heard a gasp from the man. He smirked beneath his mask. The light was moved to the side of Michael.

"There you are, you son of a bitch!" growled the officer. He grabbed his gun and pointed it directly at Michael's head. Michael was used to guns and all kinds of weaponry pointed to him. He just stood there, motionless.

"Put your hands in the air." he commanded. Michael was never known to follow orders, but he figured if he made any moves towards the officer, he would shoot, and that would mean people would want to know what was going on. So he reluctantly raised his hands in the air. By the expression on the officer's face, he was taken off guard that Michael was following orders without some sort of fight.

"I'm going to arrest your ass, you bastard," he hissed as he got out his handcuffs. He opened them and slowly made his way to Michael.

"Put your hands out."

Nothing.

"Now!"

Michael raised his hands out in front of him. The officer was about to wrap the cuffs around Michael's wrists when Michael snatched the smaller man's arm and snapped the bone in two. The dfficer screamed as he felt the bone in his forearm break with loud snap. He tried to fight back, but Michael's hold on him was too strong...inhumanly strong.

Officer Tate went down on his knees in pain. He greeted his teeth as Michael gripped his neck in his two large calloused hands. Officer Tate knew he needed to act fast before this maniac strangled him to death. He reached behind him and grabbed his hand gun that he had dropped earlier and pointed it at Michael. He pulled the trigger and Michael doubled over a little, his grip on the Officer Tate's loosened. He was about to pull the trigger again when Michael gripped his wrist and bent his usable arm down and angled it so that the barrel of the gun now pointed at him. His finger pulled the trigger and he was blown backwards by the power of the bullet that now was plowing through his poor stomach.

He groaned as blood gushed from the wound. He watched a masked Michael stood up and tower over him. He tried to cover his wound with his hand, hissing out in pain when he put pressure on the wound. However, blood still poured from it. He tasted the metallic tinge in his mouth. Blood rushed up from the inside of his stomach and up his throat, seeping out of his mouth. He stared the killer in the eyes.

"Please...leave the girl...alone. She has done...nothing to you...please," his head rolled to the side as his once bright green eyes glazed over and turned into a forest green shade. His body became motionless.

Michael waited for a minute to make sure he was dead before he started for the girl's home once more. At least now he taken care of one obstacle in his way. He was very thankful that the gun had a silencer on it or the scene would have gotten a whole lot of unwanted attention.

He saw that Loomis' car was gone. He clenched his teeth to the point where they would shatter. Why would Loomis leave the girl without his protection. Michael knew the old man was up to something. He didn't know what, but he was. He saw two figures outside the girl's home. A female and a male in police uniforms. Probably partners of the now dead male officer.

He watched the old man go around back, leaving the woman officer by herself. He took the opportunity to make the kill. It was now or never.

Michael stalked over and waited for the woman to turn around so he could make a quick and easy kill. When she did, he crept up behind her and wrapped his hands around her neck. Before she could utter a single word, he snapped her fragile neck to the side in one swift motion, his hands never faltering to put more pressure on her neck. She fell to the ground in one lifeless heap. Beneath his mask, he began to breathe harder, his chest heaving with his rapid breath. The thrill of the kill was getting to him.

He wanted to make sure no one suspected anything so he grabbed her legs and pulled her lifeless body over to a bush and dumped her body behind it. He covered her with freshly fallen autumn leaves. He decided she was covered up well enough by the leaves and the darkness. The lights from inside the house only eliminated two feet of the outside and were covered by deep red curtains.

Suddenly, he heard a girl gasp. It came from behind the house. Curious, he grabbed his knife and walked behind the house to see what was happening.

* * *

**::Amy's P.O.V::**

After I was done with my dinner, I brushed my teeth. I helped clean up the kitchen with Mom and after we were done, she announced she was going to bed.

"Are you alright? Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?" she asked me. For any other teenager, to hear their mom ask them if they wanted to sleep with them would be so creepy, but I had grown used to sleeping beside my mother at night times.

"No, I'm fine." I replied with a small smile.

"Okay, night Ames." she said as she walked down up the stairs to her room.

I wondered what the police officers was up to so I went out to the back and found the Officer Douglas leaning against a tree.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Well, hello there Amy. How are you doing?" he answered, turning his body towards me.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to."

"That's good because I actually wanted to talk to you about something anyways." he said in a serious voice.

"About what?"

"About what I feel about this whole situation. How everything was pretty much quiet until you came along," I frowned at this. I did like where this way going.

"What...what are you trying to say?"

He looked at me for a moment before replying, "How everything around here was pretty much quiet around before you and your mom moved in."

"Now wait a minute. I didn't do anything! He's the one that came after me for no reason!" How could he blame me for making Michael Myers show up again?

"I know what he's capable of. What he can do to this town. I don't want that to happen again. This town deserves peace and that can only happen if you are dead."

My eyes widened and I gasped when he pulled out a knife from his trousers' pocket.

"No, please don't this. I didn't do anything!" I pleaded. He gave me a sad look. I knew I shouldn't have trusted these cops with protecting me and my mother. I couldn't trust anybody anymore besides my mother. He had saved me from being killed, only to be killed by him.

"I'm sorry, Amy, but you're going to have to di-" he was cut off mid sentence with a knife was slid across his neck from behind and blood began to seep down his neck. He fell onto the ground, revealing a tall, masked figure that was standing behind him. I fell backward onto my back, too shocked to scream as he walked towards me. It was him. It was Michael Myers. The once who had tried to kill me last night.

"You...oh my god! Please don't hurt me!" I cried. He continued to walk over to me until he was standing over me. I saw the knife covered in Officer Gradys' blood and I almost gagged at the sight. I could hear his violent strokes of breath as his chest rose and fell in rhythm. I whimpered when Michael crouched down to my height, well he tried to. He's was a big man. Very big. He stared at me. I stared at him.

"Michael!" I heard a voice scream from behind me. Michael snapped his head towards the source. I turned my head to see Dr. Loomis with a shot gun pointed at Michael. My heart was beating a hundred miles per hour. Here I was laying so helplessly on the ground while a psyco killer was right next to me and his Dr. pointing a huge ass gun at his patient.

"Leave her alone, Michael! It's me you want, eh? You want me, Michael!"

I stared at Michael who glanced down at me with dark eyes. I whimpered as he shifted his body. He shot an arm and grabbed my waist and pulled me up into the air. I screamed as he stood up and pulled me against him. Dr. Loomis' hands shook.

"Goddammit, Michael!"

I struggled as hard as I could, but Michael had an arm wrapped tightly around my waist keeping me in place. He pulled out a knife and held it up to my neck. I started to cry as I felt the tip of the blade press into my skin. I was going to die.

"Michael, surely you can find it in yourself to spare the girl!"

Michael rested his chin on my head and gripped the knife in his hand and raised it in the air, ready to strike. I closed my eyes and waited to feel the knife enter my body.

"No!"

I heard a body fall.

I opened my eyes and saw Dr. Loomis laying on the ground with the knife in his shoulder. I gasped. He didn't kill me, but I bet a dollar he would eventually. It was all to much to take in and before I knew it, I was enveloped in darkness.

Michael felt the girl go limp in his arms.

_**What are you going to do now, Mikey? Leave her here?**_

Michael thought hard before deciding what to do. He picked the girl up and held her closely to him. He began to walk to his home with the girl in arms.

* * *

**::Amy's Mom P.O.V::**

"What is going on out there?" I whispered as I grabbed my robe and headed down stairs. I heard commotion going on outside and decided to check it out. I opened the door and walked outside and saw that no one was out in the front. I saw Dr. Loomis' car parked, but no Dr. Loomis. I walked around the corner to the backyard. I heard a groan and froze when I saw Dr. Loomis there on the ground with a blade in his shoulder.

"Oh, heavens! Dr. Loomis what happened!?" I asked as I knelt down beside him. He groaned and sat up. I put my arms under his and lifted him off the ground the best I could.

"He's got her. Michael got Amy."

I froze. No. No he couldn't have. Please god! Please don't let that maniac have take my baby!

"Oh my god! How! She said she was going to bed not fifteen minutes ago!" I said as tears streamed down my face. My baby! My Amy was kidnapped!

"I don't know. All I know is that Michael took her. I tried to stop him, but failed."

"What..what should I do?" I asked.

"Call the police. Tell them that Michael Myers has kidnapped you daughter."

* * *

**Important** **A/N**~ Hello my evil Michael Maniacs! I hoped you liked this long blood filled chapter! I know I said I would post the timeline, but I am too lazy to do that in this chapter. So I am going to do it in the next chapter. The part where Amy said her mom could read her mind, she was being sarcastic.

I have a poll started on my profile. It's about me starting a new story after I'm done with this. It's going to be a Jamie Lloyd and Michael fanfic, but I can't choose between just a normal niece and uncle relationship or an incest romance going on. So, I am going to let my fans choose.

Also, if you want updates about what's going on about updates on my stories and what I am doing, I put links to my Facebook page and Twitter account I have just for my stories. Like what I am working on, when I am working on a next chapter for a story. So If you all could maybe go and like my FB page and/or Twitter account, that would be awesome. Oh, and I have posted a banner for this story on the FB page. I want my reviewers to know what's going on with my life and the stories.

So, looks like you have a lot to do so I will shorten it up:

**1) Review for this chapter. PLEASE!**

**2) Do the poll for my next story. DOUBLE PLEASE**

**3) Like my FB page and follow me on Twitter. TRIPLE PLEASE!**

P.S~ If you hate incest, don't flame. I will eventually do an incest story with Michael and Jamie so get over it and don't read it.

**~Jade**


End file.
